The Path of Ave Maria
by MatchMakerSawa-chan
Summary: a nami x len story


**Hello readers, this is my second fic and it's about Nami and Len. I know it's a very rare pairing but it's my favourite so, I'm giving it a try. And this is a sibling crossover fanfic so, don't be confused. Sorry, KahoLen fans...**

**Summary- **"Nami-chan, Len since both of you have agreed, the marriage will be officialised in two days!" Misa exclaimed as she and Syumiko grinned widely. "WHAT!" their children yelled, eyes wide like saucers.

Ch- 1 Meeting again

..

..

..

Nami ran down the steps as fast as she could, she was late! She was very late and all because she stayed up all night checking papers . She was supposed to check them early in the morning but she did not want to go through the papers in the morning so, she had tried to finish it as soon as possible. But it was a stupid idea, she admitted herself.

"Nami-chan, you'll choke on your food slow down!" Yumiko exclaimed as Nami hurriedly ate her breakfast. "Gomen nee-chan, but I'm very late. Bye!' Nami yelled as she rushed for the door.

Yumiko heard the garage door open and Nami's Mercedes whizzed out, Yumiko sighed and returned to making breakfast for the rest of her siblings.

"Was that Nami-nee chan? " Fuji Shusuke asked as he came in the kitchen, his usual smile plastered on his face.

Yumiko sighed again and smiled, "Yep, it's her all right. Why does she always say she's late even if she's earlier than her colleagues?" Shusuke chuckled lightly as he sat down for breakfast, "Maybe she's meeting someone."

Yumiko frowned, "yeah right, the last time I checked if she was meeting someone, it turned out she was introducing the new reporters to her crew members. I don't know why but she always thinks of work first, rather than other things. She did not even agree to go on just a simple date with a kouhai of mine; all she cares are for cameras and reporting stuffs!"

Shusuke raised a brow at her sister's comment and smiled sadistically," Demo nee chan, even you don't have a boyfriend till now." Yumiko flushed and glared at her brother," Don't you start Shu-kun, it's none of your business." Shusuke made an innocent face and chuckled at her sister's reaction.

"O nee chan, from what I've heard, you're dating Nami- nee chan's senpai" Shusuke's twin said with a sly smile on his face as he entered the kitchen for breakfast. "Shuiichi- kun!" Yumiko exclaimed, flushing ten shades of red.

This made Shusuke's grin grow wider, he rubbed his chin and pretended to be thinking, "Is that so? I never thought of that. Ne, O nee chan, you never told me."

"That's enough you two, tou-san and ka-san are coming and they're going to discuss things about Nami-chan with a friend of theirs. So, hurry up and off to school and don't forget Yuuta-kun and Anya-chan. I have to find something for Nami-chan to wear, there is no way she's wearing her usual outfits on this official meeting" Yumiko said as she got up and headed for the common room.

Yuuta and Anya came in the kitchen just as their sister left, "Uh, why is O nee chan looking so worried today?" Anya asked puzzled.

Yuuta also seemed to have the same question in his mind as he looked at the older twins, the two sighed simultaneously and Shuiichi started to explained, "Nami- nee chan…" "Mom and dad are arranging a marriage for her…" Shusuke joined in, "Today." Shuiichi ended, smiling at his younger siblings' reactions.

"Oh boy, not good." Yuuta said as he shook his head. "You're kidding me. Nami- nee chan's not gonna like this." Anya groaned as she dug in for breakfast.

Shusuke sighed and said, "Well, that's what she gets for ignoring mom's constant reminding. We can't do anything now; I think mom's determined to wed her off." Yuuta looked a little sad and spoke up," But if she's gone, it wouldn't be the same anymore."

At this the other three stopped eating and replied softly, "yeah…"

XOXOXOXO

Meanwhile, Nami sneezed five times as she ran up the steps of her office building, _Whoa; someone must be talking about me._ She thought as she opened the door to the meeting room.

The brunette went to her seat and placed her things on the table, she took out the papers which she had checked the previous night and arranged them one last time. She had to make sure everything was in order so that there would be no confusion during the representation.

Finally, she took out her diary to check what else she was missing, as she flipped through the pages she came across an old picture of her high school friends. She smiled as she remembered her high school days; her smile slipped an inch when her eyes stopped at a certain blue haired teen.

She closed her eyes trying to forget the feelings she used to have for him. She had kept her feelings hidden and always acted uncaring, loud and obnoxious around him and her friends; she knew he did not like her even as a friend. _Len is just a part of my past, he is nothing to me anymore. _

She reasoned to herself as she tried to forget about her past and shook her head. Suddenly, the door banged open and Nami quickly hid the photograph inside her bag.

"Hey Nami, morning!" Mizue exclaimed as she walked in with a stack of papers in her hands. Nami smiled and got up, "Morning Mizue, and here, let me help you." Nami helped her carry the papers and placed them on the table, "Thanks, you're such a sweetheart."

Mizue smiled cheekily and sat down, Nami mused at her friend and replied," Since when did you start talking like an old lady, you're freaking me out you know." The other brunette laughed and pretended to be hurt, she gave a pout," Mou, Nami-chan is so rude!"

Nami grinned widely and also sat down, looking at the stack of papers in front of Mizue. "You prepared all this for the meeting! I bet you did not have a good night's sleep." Mizue smiled sleepily at her friend and yawned while nodding her head.

It was coincidence that they met in the same workplace and became friends immediately, sure they did meet once during their high school days but they had never talked to each other.

And besides going to the same office, their brothers were friends and teammates in the tennis club so, they eventually met each other when visiting the tennis courts. Mizue suddenly got up and jumped, "That's right!"

Nami looked surprised at her friend's sudden outburst and sat alerted. "I promised Manami that I'd meet her after work, how 'bout you join us and we can go watch the Orchestra Concert in Shibuya! And guess who the conductor is, the famous Chiaki Shinichi! Kyaa!"

Nami's eyes widened and she exclaimed while getting up, "Chiaki Shinichi! Oh My Gosh! I am definitely coming!" All of a sudden, their crew director barged in and yelled, "What the heck are you shouting for! Shut up and get to work!"

The two ladies paled and quickly stood in attention position and exclaimed, "Yes sir!"

XOXOXOXO

After ten hours of talking, yelling and discussing, they finished their work, "Oh my GOD! I have a headache, I thought being a journalist was an easy job but this is going to wear me out!" Nami groaned as she placed her head on the cool table.

Mizue sighed and said," At least our work for the day is over, and don't forget… Chiaki Shinichi!" Nami chuckle, "Of course! How would I ever-"She was cut off by a ringing sound coming from her bag.

She quickly took out her cell phone and flipped it open." Ah, moshi moshi… mom! Hi, what's up... you're back home, that's great… WHAT! … but mom, I'm busy this evening … But can't I just meet them another day … mom! … (sigh) fine, I get it okay. I'm coming."

Nami hung up and groaned loudly," Why are the gods so cruel to me!" Mizue looked amused and asked Nami, " So… you can't come?" Nami nodded guiltily and sighed exasperatedly.

"I was really looking forward for this evening. Of all days, mom had to arrange a meeting with some guy, today!" Mizue chuckled and said," Oh, They finally couldn't wait for you to find your own guy, huh, which I, of course doubt 100% too."

"Mizue!" Nami exclaimed quite frustrated, which made Mizue laugh out loud. "Okay, okay (giggle) gomen. You should go, they'll be waiting." She smiled a reassuring smile and winked at Nami.

The blue eyed brunette hugged Mizue, whispering a thank you before dashing out of the office.

..

..

Meanwhile, at the Tsukimori residence…

"Mother, this is ridiculous! I did not agree to this! How could you arrange a marriage for me without even my knowledge and that too with a complete stranger! This is just-'

Len was cut off by his mother. "Len, just listen okay. Her parents and we agreed to this, their family has always helped us and we promised that someday, we'd bring our families together. And besides, your 'Bride-to-be' also doesn't know that they're arranging a marriage for her, but she will definitely do it… for her family."

Misa explained to her son, hoping it would convince him. She was glad that their family would unite with the Fuji family through Len and the Fuji family's second daughter. This would benefit both families by merging their companies together, and also hers and Syumiko's promise to unite their family would finally come true.

Len was already frustrated enough, he had had a splitting headache at work and now, it was beginning to turn into a migraine. He tried to reason with his mother. 'I don't care if she also didn't know about this but this is not fair! I have my work and I will marry someone I care for when I want, but not now."

"Son, this is important to us. Just this once, why don't you agree with your mother?" His father joined in, trying to settle the matter. Len let out an exasperated sigh and massaged his temples, trying to think clearly.

"Len, they're waiting for us, please make up your mind now." His mother pleaded, not knowing how to make him understand how important this was to them.

He finally gave up, looking at his parents' hopeful faces. "(Sigh) fine, but on one condition." Misa's face brightened up and said, "Yes, go on." Len looked straight in her eyes and replied, "If this marriage doesn't work out, I will divorce her. And that is final."

Misa wanted to groan but she forced a smile, hoping that the marriage was going to be a successful one," If you say so, honey. Now, shall we go?"

..

..

..

XOXOXOXO

Syumiko paced back and forth in front of the door as she waited for her daughter. It was almost 3 o'clock and she still hadn't come home, Yumiko sighed as she watched her mother walk here and there looking very worried. She tried to comfort her, "Mom, don't worry. I'm sure she's on her way."

Suddenly Nami's Mercedes parked in front of the gate and honked," See, I told you." Yumiko smiled and said to her mother. Syumiko sighed with relief and ran out of the gate, pulling Nami to the door as soon as she stepped out of the vehicle.

"Whoa, mom slows down!" Nami exclaimed as she was pulled into the house, she gave a helpless look at her older sister who responded by shaking her head and giving her a thumbs up. "You're late Nami, they're on their way and you're not even dressed yet!" Syumiko exclaimed.

Nami groaned and replied," Mom, there's no need to dress up you know, I could just meet them like this." Syumiko stopped and looked at her daughter's outfit and grimaced, "Nonsense, a lady does not meet her husband-to-be in her work dress." Nami broke free from her mother's grasp and frowned at her.

"Husband-to-be! You said this was just a meeting!"

Syumiko mentally scolded herself, she smiled at Nami and replied," Did I just say husband-to-be? I meant suitor."

Nami knew something was up, her mother was always planning to get her married and she had never told her to get ready to meet other guys.

This was not going to be good, she thought of ways to avoid the meeting but her mother warned her sternly even before she could put her plans into action. She was dressed in a light blue frock with short sleeves, her hair was in a messy braid but it looked fine because of her curly brown hair.

"You look very ladylike today, Nami-chan." Yumiko chuckled and mused at her sister's outfit. Nami groaned," Ugh, this has got to end! What's so great about the guy anyway, dressing me up like this!"

Suddenly, their mother came running down the stairs and exclaimed, "They're here! Now, haiyaku and get ready to greet them!"

The two sisters sweatdropped at their mother's action, "Mom looks even more excited than you, imouto-chan…" Nami deadpanned at her sister's words," Of course she is, she's trying to marry me off!"

"Maa, don't say that- oh, go now they're at the door!" Yumiko nudged her sister out and went into the kitchen to prepare tea for the guests. Nami cursed under her breath as she proceeded to the door. Their father came down and walked along side her second daughter, giving her a reassuring pat on her back.

She sighed as the door swung open, putting on her fake smile, "Irrashaimas..."

"Misa!" "Syumiko!" The two women hugged as they saw each other. Their husbands sweatdropped at the sight and nodded at each other in acknowledgement.

Nami gaped at the sight; this woman was Misa Hamai and has only one son. And she knew who it was, no way…

There was no way this was happening right now. She tried to slip away from them, but her mother held her arm.

"Maa, Misa where's your son?" Syumiko asked nudging her daughter, Misa saw this and smiled. "Oh, he's parking the vehicle. Ah, there he is."

Len walked up the steps and greeted the hosts with a curt hello. Nami was so nervous; she did not face Len and turned her face to the right. Their mothers giggled, Misa patted her son and he frowned.

Looking back to the hosts, he saw that someone else was also there, _the girl _he scoffed; he trudged towards her as his mother nudged him to greet her.

She sighed in relief but deep down, she felt kinda hurt. But she was not going to admit that… never EVER!

Len raised a brow at the girl's reaction, she was weird he admitted.

Then suddenly, he noticed her eyes and hair. No one had eyes so deep blue, so enchanting- wait what! He did not just think her eyes were enchanting! And her hair and VOICE! no girl had a voice that loud even if it was just a squeak except…

"You've _got_ to be kidding me…Amou Nami!"

**A.N: Hope you liked it! **

**Plis, R & R!**


End file.
